


The Life Cycle of Trevét

by tokutske



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Is Original, Angst, Gen, Loop, Original Fiction, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutske/pseuds/tokutske
Summary: And the Girl can only wonder... how many times has this cycle repeated?[Original Work] [Any resemblance to reality, other works of fiction, and/or other characters is not intentional. I am sorry if this is the situation. If you have any problem with any of these things you can let me know in the comments].





	The Life Cycle of Trevét

_It... It was a long time ago._

It all starts with two groups: boys and girls. Children, all of them. All 9 years old. They run, they want to get there in time, they want to arrive at that sacred ritual, and not get scolded by their parents or their instructors. They arrive (full of glee, ignorant to their parents' worries) to a center, everything is dark. They get separated: boys and girls. The groups go their way. They arrive, are those towers? They are nice, every kid decides.

They sit-down, there are two instructors. Mrs. Nobody and Mr. Nothing. They make them sit, hear some boring rules. Why would they need rules? They just want to go their path. It's not like this is a life and death situation.

They prepare, they concentrate and, ultimately, they all faint. Everything is dark, and Mr. Nothing's words ring in their ears. They just have to complete a few challenges here and there, don't they?

They- no, the little girl is her. There is no more they because now she is alone. She gets paired up with a boy. She doesn't ask his name, Mr. Nothing said not to share their names. But the boy ignores Mr. Nothing's rules, and he tells her his name. He is nice, she decides. But Mrs. Nobody told them not to get attached. Why? She doesn't know, but nobody questions Mrs. Nobody.

She arrives in a room, a girl is waiting for them. She appears to be ten. She looks like one of those sitting in the towers. She tells him, but he doesn't listen. He bends down and asks what they need to do.

The girl tells them their task. They have to gather everything in the rooms. Why? She doesn't ask. She trusts in the Girl's judgment. She is still scared because everything is pitch black.

The boy reaches the door first. She hadn't seen it coming, and the thing just lunges at him. He struggles and calls for help, but she knows that she can't help. She doesn't apologize, because Mr. Nothing said that if either dies, then it's their fault. She thinks Mr. Nothing is being a little cold, but she listens to him anyway.

The Girl tells her that if she fails one more time, she will die. She doesn't want to die yet. Even though the Girl is looking at her with pity at her decision not to give up. Looks like she wants to say something. She ignores the Girl. She doesn't understand. Why? She ignores the seed of doubt. Mr. Nothing and Mrs. Nobody just want the best for them.

She completes the first two tasks. Easy. She goes through the last one with more difficulty but achieves it. Enter the room, done. Sees the statue there, take the rock, ignore the weird mummy corpses around the room, even if one looks suspiciously like someone you once knew. Mrs. Nobody knows that the room can deceive people. Don't let the room deceive you.

She wakes up, in the same position as before. Seated. Mrs. Nobody stands there, looking at her. She is happy at the praise clear in Mr. Nothing's eyes. The others wake up, some shaken up. They are scared. Why? She asks this time. Mr. Nothing said they didn't follow the instructions. She nods when Mrs. Nobody says that they are immature.

The Girl approaches. She looks five years older than she actually is. The Girl doesn't smile at her. The Girl guides her to one of the towers. To the Girl's former tower. The Girl shows her how to do it. She sits down. She smiles at the Girl, but the Girl doesn't smile back.

"I'm sorry", the Girl says instead. "I'm sorry you will have to suffer so much before another takes your seat."

And she is not confused this time. And the seed has settled. And it's too late.

* * *

He ends up in the girls' ritual side. He looks up: he sees the girl that showed him no mercy and didn't help, a pained frown on her face, her palms together, seated at the end of the tower. Then he looks at Mr. Nothing, nods. It's time to learn.

"Hear me out, Sonny." Mr. Nothing says, "This has been a tradition for ages. You will be the next Mr. Nothing. You will be nothing, just as you did nothing in the ritual, you are becoming nothing."

The ominous feeling is real. He knows it. The feeling pains him. But nothing pains him more than giving up his name, past, memories, and family, just to finally become **Nothing**. He doesn't really know it, but Mr. Nothing is giving him a stare: sympathy, pity, anger, and hate.

* * *

Mrs. Nobody grabs it, giving it to her. The Girl has vacant eyes, a shimmer of guilt in them. But the guilt can't really change the feeling of freedom that surges. Seeing the sunlight again. The Girl isn't the Girl anymore. The Girl wasn't even intending on being the Girl. Because everyone knows, she's **Nobody**.

* * *

A laugh escapes their lips, excitement in their steps. The towers are big. They look nice. They are awesome, every kid decides. They sit-down, Mr. Nothing starts talking. Some promptly get distracted. Why? They don't need rules. They all laugh, concentrate, and then, ultimately, faint.

A boy and a girl. She takes the right path, ignoring his screams. He is nothing to worry about. He doubles in agony, remembering his father words: "The one who dies being ignored is nothing". He regrets. He knows what's coming.

She sees the Girl. The Girl is looking at her with pity. The Girl tries to speak, but no words come out. The Girl then manages to speak. She hears the Girl, paying attention to the instructions. They sound easy, she decides.

And the Girl can only wonder... how many times has this cycle repeated? She decides to just ask one thing before the new girl leaves.

"Can you say hello to Sonny for me?" the Girl asks. Voice small, coarse. She hasn't spoken to anyone in a while. At least, not on her own accord. Not without following the script.

She looks at the Girl. She doesn't know who Sonny is. But she answers with a yes anyway.

She wakes up. She says 'the Girl says hello to Sonny'. Mr. Nothing stiffens. He lowers his gaze before recovering. The Girl hops off her tower. The Girl tells her to follow, so she does. The Girl explains to her. Then she says.

"I'm sorry for leaving you this burden" and then she realizes. There had been so many clues.

But it's too late.

* * *

The Girl and Mr. Nothing look at each other. And they both know the Girl broke the cycle. Because nobody had been able to break the Script before. They know that they are both going to die. But they do not care. Because in the depths of Mr. Nothing, Sonny is smiling.

Then the Girl extends her hand: "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Lyra."

They also knew that if they broke the cycle this time, it meant it had been broken before. And that made them happy enough to accept their fate.

**Author's Note:**

> +My original language is not English, it's Spanish. Sorry for any mistakes you may find. It would be appreciated if you could inform me about the issue.  
+This is an idea that comes from a nightmare I had. It was creepy. And when I decided to write and develop it, it turned out even weirder.


End file.
